wu_dong_qian_kunfandomcom-20200216-history
Thunder Granite Mountain
Thunder Granite Mountain is located in the Ancient Battlefield near Yang City.Thunder Granite Mountain:【WDQK】Chapter 426 – Finally Enough History Not long ago, a Half-Step Nirvana Stage practitioner, who is extremely adept at concealing himself, sneaked into the Thunder Granite Valley. It is reputed that there are numerous precious treasures, Martial Arts, Elixirs, Soul Treasures and even the legendary Heavenly Symbol Spirit Tree. As long as one is able to refine it, it will allow High Level Soul Symbol Masters to make another breakthrough and advance to Heaven Symbol Masters. At that time, they would become powerful enough to match up to a Nirvana Stage practitioner.History:【WDQK】Chapter 426 – Finally Enough Story Location Deep inside the Thunder Granite Mountain Range, there is a Thunder Mountain Valley. It is reputed that this Thunder Mountain Valley is a place where an ancient elite practitioner trained at and that ancient elite practitioner is one of the guardians protecting the mysterious ancient key. Therefore, the Mysterious Ancient Key should be hidden in that Thunder Granite Valley.Location:【WDQK】Chapter 426 – Finally Enough Thunder Mountain Valley The Thunder Mountain Valley was considered as a rather unique place in the Thunder Granite Mountain Range. In the depths of the mountain range, mountain peaks criss-crossed and the topography was fairly complex. It was said that a long time ago, lightning had descended and forcefully ripped apart that mountain peak continuously, before it gradually formed into the Thunder Granite Valley today.Thunder Mountain Valley:【WDQK】Chapter 444 – Stone Temple Perhaps because of the lightning’s descent, the entire Thunder Granite Valley was filled with an lightning aura. Numerous Demonic Beasts within the mountain valley mutated due to this. Not only could they come and go like the wind, they could also spit out thunder bolts. Compared to the Demonic Beasts outside, they were far more difficult to deal with.Thunder Mountain Valley:【WDQK】Chapter 444 – Stone Temple Thunder Granite Valley was fairly large and even after the sudden influx of such a huge number of humans, it was still tremendously spacious. However, the thick mist that permeated the valley was an extremely major obstruction to one’s sight.Thunder Mountain Valley:【WDQK】Chapter 444 – Stone Temple The sky above Thunder Granite Valley is always filled with storm clouds. Under that weather, the strength of the lightning barrier will surge several times and even a Nirvana stage practitioner will find it difficult to cross through. There will be a few days every month where the storm clouds will dissipate. Therefore, many people who hope to enter the inner region of the Thunder Granite Valley will take this opportunity to do so.Thunder Mountain Valley:【WDQK】Chapter 444 – Stone Temple Stone Temple Is an extremely large, old structure. It was slightly damaged after the passage of the time. The Stone Temple has a protective barrier formed by thunder rocks after they have absorbed the lightning within Thunder Granite Valley, and it is extremely powerful.Stone Temple:【WDQK】Chapter 444 – Stone Temple Strength Major Factions Factions Resources *Heavenly Symbol Spirit TreeHeaven Symbol Spirit Tree:【WDQK】Chapter 444 – Stone Temple Events Beasts Landmarks References Category:Index Category:Locations Category:Ancient Battlefield Category:Mountains Category:Xuan Region Category:East Xuan Continent